bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonis Luxury Resort
The Adonis Luxury Resort is the first level of BioShock 2. After being shot dead ten years previously during the 1958 New Year's Eve celebrations, Subject Delta wakes up in the sealife-infested ruins of the resort. He begins his journey through Rapture to find Eleanor Lamb, his former Little Sister, and has his first encounter with a Big Sister. History A popular spa for the wealthy citizens of Rapture, the Adonis was a Greek-themed, high-class resort area of the underwater city where the upper-class citizens went to relax, receive Plasmid treatments, and experience ADAM-based rejuvenation therapy. Located adjacent to Olympus Heights, the resort was also a fashionable locale for various parties and get-togethers. One such event was the New Year's Eve masquerade. While the revelers celebrated, renowned psychiatrist and Rapture dissident Sofia Lamb and a small group of her followers snuck into the resort after escaping from the Persephone Penal Colony. Once there, they intercepted Eleanor Lamb, dispatched with her protector Subject Delta, and went into hiding as the city erupted in riots. Like the rest of the city, the place deteriorated along with the economy and safety in the city. In the chaos following the Rapture Civil War things got even worse, and many of the resort's facilities fell into ruin. ''BioShock 2'' The Vita Chamber An area dedicated to rejuvenating treatments by Vita-Chamber. The machine was reconfigured to revive Subject Delta, who lay dead for ten years somewhere in the resort facility. The Little Sister who revived him can be seen staring at him from a vent up a flight of stairs, and is later encountered in the following areas. Adonis Baths An area centered around a large and deep swimming pool with deck chairs, locker rooms, and a generator for part of the Resort, the Adonis Baths were a popular and scenic spot for guests to spend their time. The facility's maintenance was once under the supervision of "Big Kate" O'Malley, who was in charge of the management and safety guidelines for the workers in the resort. Now the space is home to Splicers who've set up a sleeping area around the space. Plasmid Therapy A large section of the resort was set up for both reinvigorating treatments and athletic pursuits. Clients were treated to Plasmid-based rejuvenation therapies with Electro Bolt. An EVE dispenser behind the counter allowed the staff to recharge their powers during work. There is a spacious sauna off to one side were guests could relax after a swim in the deep, luxurious pool or a rousing game of tennis. Mud baths and a tanning salon were also available, but they are located beyond a now blocked passage.The signs and the blocked hallway Courtyard The Adonis Baths, Vita Chamber, and Plasmid Therapy wings were accessed by going through a courtyard with a relaxing setting containing an arched bridge over a shallow pond lined with green plants. The scenic spot once evoked nature and tranquility among the guests, but now only a pair of scrounging Splicers remain in the once picturesque spot. Bathysphere Docking Connected to the Rapture Metro system, a docking platform was used by guests to gain access to the resort. It is also Mark Meltzer's arrival point in Rapture, and marks the beginning of his journey through the city. Unfortunately, the bathysphere was destroyed some time after Meltzer's arrival. Across from the metro station is a small foyer where both Thrifty Care and Kure-All provided medical assistance to guests staying in the resort or using its facilities. Even in its neglected and dilapidated state a First Aid Kit can still be found in one of the cabinets. Grand Foyer The Grand Foyer is the main lobby of the Adonis Luxury Resort. From there, guests checked into the resort or relaxed in a lounge area housing a bar for the guests. A grand staircase and elevators once took visitors up to the upper floors, but the stairs have long since collapsed and the elevators are no longer functioning. The lobby is connected to Demeter's Banquet Hall, which provided elegant dining in the Resort, and to the treatment wings via a small foyer. The bulkhead to the reception area and the resort's main entrance is sealed shut. In the Grand Foyer, Delta witnesses a lone Little Sister harvesting a corpse, shortly before his first encounter and fight with a Big Sister. Demeter's Banquet Hall Named after Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture, this area was once a lavish two-story dining area with an impressive window view of the ocean. The area lies in ruins, with entrances and stairways down to the main floor blocked by rubble. The Banquet Hall becomes submerged after a Big Sister slices the window open in an attempt to get rid of Subject Delta. Map Adonis Luxury Resort/L0|Level Zero Orig.||true Adonis Luxury Resort/L0 extra|Level Zero Adonis Luxury Resort/L1|Level One Orig. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Drill *Rivet Gun New Plasmids and Tonics *Electro Bolt New Enemies *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Big Sister *Rumbler (seen only) *Bouncer (seen only) *Rosie (seen only) *Miniature Turret (seen only) Audio Diaries #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jacques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the Zen Garden area, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called it Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the Cocktail Lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape from Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The Adonis Luxury Resort was one of the locations suggested to be attacked whenever Atlas and his followers manage to escape from Fontaine's. A map of Rapture in the Test-Drive places the resort as part of the Olympus Heights district. Gallery ADAM plants.jpg|''Over the years ADAM-infused plants have grown inside the Adonis.'' 39e3ea8e.jpg|''Luxury gives way to ruin.'' Adonis Baths.jpg|''A Big Sister leaps through the Adonis Baths.'' Bioshock2 2010-02-14 21-21-04-07.jpg Electrobolt gift.png|''A gift in the Plasmid Treatments wing.'' Plasmid Therapy.jpg|''One of the Plasmid Therapy chambers.'' lambmessageadonis.png|''One of Lamb's messages to her followers plays in the resort.'' Adonis-Zen_Garden.jpg|''The resort's Zen Garden.'' JJJS.jpg|''The bar in the Grand Foyer.'' imagesCA2I4GCQ.jpg|''Demeter's Banquet Hall before being flooded.'' Demeter's.png|''Demeter's Banquet Hall after being flooded.'' AD gNr007-lNr07 Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture f0015.jpg|''A crashed bathysphere on the ocean floor.'' BioShock 2-Adonis Luxury Resort - Jack's Plane f0348.jpg|''The tail of Flight DF-0301, resting on the ocean floor.'' Behind the Scenes *The graffiti on the plaque directly across from the Vita-Chamber where Delta first awakens reads "Fallen, fallen is Babylon." This is a reference to the Bible passage Revelation 18:2, "Fallen! Fallen is Babylon the Great! She has become a home for demons and a haunt for every evil spirit, a haunt for every unclean and detestable bird." *This level holds several references to the first two introductory levels of BioShock, The Lighthouse and Welcome to Rapture: **When exiting the Vita-Chamber room, glowing Little Sister eyes can be seen peering out from a vent, before quickly vanishing. The same scene was present in the Lounge outside the bathysphere station in Welcome to Rapture. **The player also has an opportunity to try out Electro Bolt on Splicers in water, similar to the experience in the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock. **Before climbing the stairs towards the lobby, the player can see a Rosie outside the window in the hallway, using its Rivet Gun to seal a leak on the window's frame. A similar sighting was present during the descent to Rapture in the original game, with a Rosie doing maintenance inside a glass tunnel above the path of the bathysphere. Those are some of the few occasions in which a Big Daddy can be seen using its equipment to complete maintenance instead of fighting (i.e. using Rivets to fasten damaged components). **When walking on the ocean floor after the encounter with the Big Sister at Demeter's Banquet Hall and past the wrecked bathysphere, the tail of Jack's plane, Apollo Air Flight DF-0301, can be seen lodged on rocks above the path. **Some of the aquatic fauna encountered during the walk on the ocean floor were present during the descent to Rapture in the original game, such as a giant squid and a whale, the latter being referenced by a skeleton under which the path goes. **During the first level, you will come across the only Rapture Metro station in BioShock 2. **The player can also spot advertisements for the Kashmir Restaurant, which is located in the Welcome Center. *During the scene in which the player witnesses a Rumbler attacking Splicers, it is possible with noclip and god mode (console commands on the PC) to pass through the glass and deal with an otherwise "unreachable" Little Sister. She is guarded by a Rumbler (be warned, this enemy is very strong, especially on Hard). Enable god mode and noclip through the display, and deal with the Rumbler. Once he falls, adopt/harvest this "extra" Little Sister. As such, the player can use the Little Sister detector and she will point to a body in that same hallway, but if the player attempts to harvest from it, she will disappear. There is a vent right in the area where she can be rescued or harvested. *The only partially-accessible Rapture Metro Station in the game is found on this level. The player can't reach the actual broken bathysphere, but it is viewable through gates and features many useful items scattered around it. *An article from Game Informer #204 mentions that the flooding sequence was originally built as throwaway work for an early proof of the "Capture the Big Sister" concept demo. It proved too popular and iconic to be removed from the game. *In Game Informer #204, 2K Games mentions that Adonis Luxury Resort was the last level created, the first being Dionysus Park which was redone during the course of the game's development. *During the first underwater walk outside to the Atlantic Express, the player will notice that part of Garry Schyman's musical track, Ten Years Later, was slightly altered and extended from the original. Part of the track will continually play, until reaching the wide view of Rapture, which will automatically cue the climax of the track. *If the player looks up during the panorama view of Rapture, they will see a large head of Andrew Ryan's statue lurching above their right, and the large letters below are those from the Hotel Monseñor facing sideways. *This level is the only one where every type of Big Daddy in the main game can be seen, except for the Elite Bouncer. *In Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, this level is known as Prelude. The game files actually refers to it as "prelude2," as another introductory level was originally planned before being scratched. It would have featured a playable scene set during the 1958 New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball, similar to the game's introduction cutscene. References de:Adonis Luxury Resort es:Adonis Luxury Resort fr:Bains Adonis Category:Adonis Luxury Resort Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Rapture Businesses